Mula noon hanggang ngayon
by MangoFlavoredMochi8096
Summary: A song by Lea Salonga. Maria holds this feelings for Kiku since the first day they've met. So, for her to confess her feelings, she wrote a letter for him. But accidentally, the whole class have read the letter. How will Kiku react?


**Hello minna-san~! ((waves my hand)).. well… this is my first Pirihon songfic… ((giggles))… The whole story is Maria's POV… so.. enjoy~!**

**oOo**

_**Bakit kaya, 'pag nakikita ka (Why is it that when I saw you)**__**  
**__**Araw ko'y gumaganda at laging Masaya (My day is getting good and happy)**__**  
**__**Ganyan ang damdamin ko nadarama mula noon (That's my feeling from the start)**__**  
**__**Hindi nagbabago hanggang ngayon**__** (It's not changing until now)**_

"Man… gyaa!" my face is now sticking at the floor. I feel my whole body turned upside down. I actually fell on my bed. I quickly get up and felt my whole face hurts.

"Ouch.. it was a dream.." I touched my cheeks which actually hurt because of the impact. "Mou~ my sweet mangoes!" I shouted loudly. "Now my day's ruined." I said to myself bringing out a heavy sigh. And as I looked on the clock, it was already 7 in the morning.

"Wha… I'm late!" I get up fast, bathed quickly; wear my uniform, put on my sampaguita clips and my bakya. I immediately ran out of my house and hurriedly went to school. "I hope I can make it.." she said to her mind.

(Time skip: at the school, lunch break)

"Arrgh! I promise I won't be late again!" I put down my head because of great depression, not moving my food.. Then suddenly, I saw a familiar man walking closer to me. At the moment I saw him, my great depressions quickly vanished. I feel my chicks burning at every step he makes. It was Kiku, a classmate of mine and actually my love interest since my first day here in the academy. As he got closer to me, he smiled on me which makes me blush more.

"K..Kiku-san…d..do you need s..something..?" I said while my face looks like Papa Spain's tomatoes. I saw Kiku-san's smile fade and it was replaced with a very worried look.

"Maria-san, you look so ill. Do you have a fever?" He asked as he put his hand to my forehead, making me redder.

"N..no… I…I'm f..fine.." Is the only thing I said.

"Oh… as you say so." He smiled and then removed his hand from its previous position. I smiled in return. He then noticed the lunch box on my lap. "I'm actually searching for a place for me to eat my lunch. Can we eat together?" he asked. I just nod my head in agreement. "Me and Kiku-san will eat lunch together…" I thought making me smile. Kiku-san noticed it and asked me.

"Is something matter, Maria-san?" He asked confused.

"Oh.. It's nothing Kiku-san" I wryly smile. "Anyways, let's eat then." I said, giving him a space to sit in.

"Thank you very much, Maria-san!" He said as he sat down and put out his lunch from his bag. "Let's eat?"

"Yeah!" I nodded as we start to eat. While we are eating, I can't help myself not to stare at him. "If only we can be like this every day.. my day will be full of happiness…" I thought. He noticed me staring at him and I quickly turn around, just to avoid eye contact with him.

"You know, you're weird sometimes, Maria-san" he said chuckling a little.

"What do you mean?" I face him frowning.

"Hahaha… I'm just kidding!" He said as he laughs.

"Hey!" I shouted, and then started to laugh too. Be both laugh hard as we continue to eat our lunches.

_**Bakit kaya, 'pag nakausap ka (Why is it that when I talk to you)**__**  
**__**'di nakakasawa ang iyong pagsalita (Your words aren't tiring to hear)**__**  
**__**Katulad ng isang awiting kay gandang pakinggan (Just like a song that is good to hear)**__**  
**__**Mula sa simula hanggang wakas**__** (From the start until the end.)**_

(Time skip again: After class)

Our class finally ends. I'm now arranging my things so that I could go home. Suddenly, I feel a hand just dropped to my shoulders, making me squeak a little. When I checked out who is that person, it was Kiku smiling.

"K..Kiku-san! Don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry.." he said smiling. "Well.. I just want to ask you if you want me to accompany you to your house." He said. I was shocked on his words.

"I..if it won't bother you… then yes.." I said giving him a bright smile. I saw him blush as he took his face away from me. "A..are you alright, Kiku-san?" I asked.

"O..of course.." he said smiling. He suddenly look at the window and noticed that the sun is now setting. "You should hurry up arranging your things. It's getting late now." He said.

"Oh… okay." I said putting my things to my bag. "There. Let's go then" I said. He nodded and we start walking home.

While we're walking, we talk about several things like our favorites, our unforgettable moments and more. We both laugh like there are no other people around us. We both have a great time. As we reach my house, he bid farewell on me.

"Well, see you tomorrow then." He said with a bit of disappointment in his face.

"Yeah. Bye bye, Kiku-san!" I said waving my hand to him as a sign of farewell. He waves his hand back and continues walking. I rapidly went to my room and slammed myself to my bed. I get my pillow and I hugged it tightly. I jumped wildly to my bed because of happiness.

"I can't believe that I can talk to him like that. His voice is so gentle. It makes me feel comfortable" I thought. "I wish it will be forever." I whispered to myself while blushing.

_**Sadyang ganyan ang damdamin ko sa 'yo (That's how I feel for you)**__**  
**__**Mahirap maintindihan, subalit totoo (It's hard to understand, but it's true)**__**  
**__**Kahit kailan, sa buhay kong ito (Forever, in my life)**__**  
**__**Hindi ka lilimutin**__** (I won't forget you)**__**  
**__**Mula noon, hanggang ngayon**__** (From then until now.)**_

"Oh! I know!" A light bulb appeared as a wonderful idea came to my mind. "I'll write a letter for him so that I could confess my feelings for him." I said. So, I went to my study table and I start writing.

"Alright!" I shouted with full of determination. So, I started to think of Kiku-san and my hand began to write.

_Dear Kiku-san, _

_I just want to say that since we were in first year, there's something inside my heart that even I have a hard time to understand. When you talk to me, your gentle voice keeps on echoing inside my hard. When you came close to me, I don't know what to do. You don't even leave my head even inside my dream. Maybe it's just that.. I love you._

_Well.. I just hope that you have the same feelings for me too. And even if you don't, my feelings for you will never ever fade. It will remain from now until the end._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Maria Clara Dela Cruz_

"There, I'm done!" I said and smiled, putting down my pen. I fold the letter and insert it inside my math book. Then suddenly, I fell asleep at my study table.

(Time Skip: Next day)

As I open my eyes, I heard my alarm clock ringing loudly. I turned the alarm off and noticed that it was actually 20 minutes before being late.

"KYAA! I'M GOING TO BE LATE AGAIN!" I shouted loudly as I hurriedly arrange myself again. Luckily, I went to the school and this time, I made it not to be late.

_**Bakit kaya, 'pag nakausap ka **__**(Why is it that when I talk to you)**__**  
**__**'di nakakasawa and iyong pagsalita **__**(Your words aren't tiring to hear)**__**  
**__**Tulad ng isang awiting kay gandang pakinggan **__**(Just like a song that is good to hear)**__**  
**__**Mula sa simula hanggang wakas**____**(From then until now.)**_

Our first period is now over. It's now time for our math class. As usual, everything is a chaos. Feliciano is drawing pasta at the back of his notebook. Mr. Francis and Mr. Arthur are quarrelling. Kuya America is shouting making Mr. Arthur more irritated. I'm just there sitting at my chair watching them. Despite of all the noises, Kiku-san went to my desk. I flushed a little.

"Uhm.. Maria-san," He said.

"H..hai?" I said.

"Can I borrow your math book for a while? I just have to check on something for our lesson." He said while scratching the back of his head. "If it's ok to you."

"Oh.. sure" I said giving him a bright smile. I give him the book and he said thank you. As he open the book, a folded paper fell from it. He noticed it and asked me.

"Eh? What's this?" He asked as he was going to get the letter. Then I realized that it was the letter that I've wrote. I hurriedly picked up the paper so that he can't see what's inside.

"I..It's nothing.. hahaha.." I said while my voice is shaking.

"Oh..is that so.." He said a bit confused. As I were about to put the letter inside my bag, Kuya America snatched it from my hands.

"Aha! What's this?" He said as he unfolds the paper.

"No… Wait!" I shouted, getting all of the attention. The attention now goes to Kuya America as he read the letter that I wrote. Everyone is now making noise. I blushed because of embarrassment and I hurriedly went out of the room.

_**Bakit kaya, puso'y nagtatanong (Why is my heart asking?)**__**  
**__**Mahirap maintindihan, subalit totoo (It's hard to understand, but it's true.)**__**  
**__**Ewan ko ba, sa damdamin kong ito (I don't know to this feeling)**__**  
**__**Hindi pa rin nagbabago (It's still not changing)**__**  
**__**Mula noon, hanggang ngayon**__** ( From then until now.)**_

I hurriedly went to the rooftop of the academy. I close the door and being tired of running, I suddenly fell down onto my knees. "I don't know what to do. I know I made that letter for me to confess to him. But I actually don't know how he will react. "I said as I cover my face with my hands. Then suddenly, I heard the door opening. I looked on it and I saw him. It was Kiku-san. He was actually panting hard like he ran very fast.

"K..Kiku-san.." I said as tears are now forming to my eyes.

"I thought you were going here. You actually made me worried when you ran out of the classroom." He smiled on me as he walked closer to me. I hurriedly stood up.

"W..what are y.." I said as he interrupted me.

"I love you too!" He said as he holds my shoulder. He looked at me into the eyes which make me blush so hard.

"Back when the first time we met.." He added.

_(Flashback.. In Kiku's POV)_

_It was now my first day here in the Academy. So I decided to take a look at our school._

"_It was actually huge" I said in amazement. As I continue to walk by the corridors, I bumped into a person who is not familiar to me. When I look into her, she has long, brown hair that reaches her waist, a sampaguita clip and she also wears the academy's girls uniform. As I continue to gaze on her, I felt my cheeks became hot._

"_A..ano… I'm sorry.. I didn't look on my way" I said to her as I help her to stand up._

"_No.. It's actually my fault.. I know I shouldn't run onto the corridors" She said as she bows her head. "Ah! I'm Maria Clara Dela Cruz. What's yours?" she said as she held her hand._

"_I'm Kiku Honda. You can call me Kiku if you want." I said as I also held my hand._

"_Well, it's nice meeting you, Kiku-san." She said as she smiled brightly to me. I only nod in agreement.__ Then suddenly, the bell rang. We both bid farewells to each other.  
"See you around then, Ms. Dela Cruz" I said.  
"Ok, Kiku-san!" She smiled. "And oh.. just call me Maria, ok?" she added.  
"O..ok... Maria-san" I said then smiled. After that, we went to our respective classrooms._

_(End of Flashback.. Now back to Maria's POV)_

"I know that it's weird but I also felt the same way as you do. I don't know why but when I saw you, my day became complete. My heart beats fast when you talked to me. I don't know what to do when I didn't saw you even in a single moment." He continued. I felt tears falling down into my cheeks.

"Eh? Why are you crying?" He said as he gets his handkerchief to wipe my tears. Suddenly, I hugged him tightly, putting my face into his chest.

"I'm just happy that you felt the same." I said as I remove my face out of his chest. We look at each other's eyes and smiles happily. Then suddenly, Kuya America came to call us.

"Hey you two! The next class is about to start." He shouted. We nod in agreement and we both ran, holding our hands together, both sharing the same feelings forever.

**END~!**

**A/N: It's now done! Sorry if I've published it a bit late. Well, expect for another songfic but I think I could publish it this November. Well, I hope you like it! ((smiles))**


End file.
